Greaser to the city
by T-Bone101
Summary: Nikki has alway live in Tulsa but her mom told her one night they were leaving. She has a reputation in the town what will happen to her will she turn nice or will she always be mean.
1. Chapter 1

( I'm sorry if it is bad I will edit it later. )

Hi my name is Nikki but people Nick I know they call me a boys name. My mom gave me some news that dad got a new job so we are moving to the rich side of New York. I packed my clothes so I can spend more time around time I've got to leave with something I will be remembered by when I leave. I was walking to the Curtis house to tell everyone bye before I leave i will miss them everyone. I walked inside of the Curtis house i went up to Darry and just gave him a hug. they knew something was happening because i never hug anybody. " Ok, what up with you cause you just don't come in and hug people like that." Soda said. I'm moving to New York tomorrow we are going to the rich side of New York i tried to get out of it but it didn't work. Just let me get all of this out. "Ok!" everyone said. Darry i will miss you being overprotective, Soda I will miss you happy-go-lucky attitude, pony i will miss you always wanting to go see movies, Johnnycakes you have alway been like a little brother to me, Two-bit i will miss your jokes and Dallas that is not here but ill say it I will miss all the trouble we get in to you have help me build my reputation from what it was before I don't know why I'm still talking. I'm going to the Dingo one last time anybody want to go. " Yeah, me, pony and Johnny will go with you well if they want to." Two-Bit said. "Yeah, me and Johnny will go with you since it will be the last time for a while." Ponyboy said.

Skip the walk there...

We sat down to sit and eat then all the sudden Dallas came up to the table. "So it was going around that you are leaving to go to New York tomorrow do you want to go cause some trouble" Dallas said. Yeah let go cause some trouble after this.

Skip the Dingo...

Me and Dallas have been walking around causing trouble I got me a new switchblade i from the store. I knew that dad would be proud but mom doesn't like me acting like a hoodlum or as she says it a hood. I think that's why she want us to go to New York. Me and Dally started to walk to the east side I'm glad that we didn't get jumped by any Socs. We arrived at my house i said bye to Dally and tell the others I said bye if I could see the guys again before i left. I walked in and mom said for me to go to sleep. So i went up stairs and fell asleep because i knew it was going to be a long journey tomorrow and very weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Two thing my mom didn't tell me about one is that I'm starting school and that since we are on the rich side of New York and not the poor side. We had an argument about it. "Honey you have to wear the dress I will not have you walking around here looking like a hood like you did in Tulsa and also try to make friends that are girls and not so many that are guy. Don't you start with any gangs in New York now that why I had to get you at jail so many times." Mrs. Johnson said. Mom I'm sorry about that but what was I suppose to do hang out with those rich kids there and probably get jumped. " Now let me tell you something I was friends with some people from the west side and there son was a well behave kid unlike you were in Tulsa." Mrs. Johnson said. (Italics are her thoughts) _I should have known that she was friends with some of the socs parents and that if I told her she wouldn't believe me._ Ok you know what I'm not going to win this so I'll just stop.

But you have to let me wear my boots. "Ok, it's a deal your boot are not so bad and it's also time to leave to go to school now." Mrs. Johnson said. Ok I got ready and also I did everything I had to then I left to go to school. I walked in the office to get my schedule.

 **1st period: Science-**

 **2nd: reading-**

 **Mrs. Smith**

 **3rd: Math- Mr. Dawson**

 **Lunch**

 **4th: history- Mr. Hall**

 **5th: free period**

 **6th: pe**

 **7th: Guided Studies**

 _ **Skip school day... ( this is the only time. I'll skip a day only if I have to.)**_

I never though I would say this but today wasn't that bad of a day at all.

/

 _ **Sorry it's**_ _**not a lot I just wanted to update and it's later here also sorry if it's bad I will fix it later.**_

 _ **-c**_


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the second day of the school in New York. I'm going to try for my mother to be happy and make some friends not like my old one back in Tulsa. I still want to have friends like my old ones but I know that if I did I couldn't tell my mom about it. Dad I could but I couldn't tell him right now I might tell him later about it. I finished getting ready and walked to school. I got to school and ran to my science class without getting in trouble for running in the halls. I set down and started thinking about what I would be doing right now if I was in Tulsa. I would probably be sitting outside of the school or in class messing with the teachers or in jail. I have a long record at the jail I've done so many thing and got in so much trouble. Class started and we had to share one thing about us. It got to me. Hi my name is Nikki and I'm am from Tulsa that's in Oklahoma. After that we just took notes for the rest of class. I walked to my next class and we had assigned seat and then when we all got sat down the teacher gave us a book to read with the person beside us I had read with a guy his name was Lucas. We all told one thin about us. (Hers is up there.) Lucas and I read and talked till the end of class. The rest of the day we just got to know each other better and did worksheets.

/

 _ **I'm sorry it so short and if it's bad I just am trying to update it now this will be updated next Monday and edited later.**_

 _ **-C**_


	4. Chapter 4

Today is another day of school I really miss my friends in Tulsa we would probably be walking around the east side. My mom was raised in New York I met Dallas in New York then we moved to Tulsa and then he came there I would get into a lot of trouble.

(Skip to school)

I walk in the school and then a girl walked up to me. She had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and she was wearing a dress and heel like every other girl here.

"Hey my name is Anna are you new." Anna asked. I was here yesterday you might not of seen me. "Yeah i probably didn't you want to hang out." Anna said. Sure i really don't have any friend I didn't really want to come here in the first place. "Why what could be better than New York." Anna said. My old town my friend at my old home. "Yeah i guess well I hope you start to like and also if you want to you can hang out with me and my friends." Anna said. Yeah i guess well I will see you later. "Why were you talking to her." Lucas said. I wasn't she just walked up to me and started talking to me.

 ** _ **Skip through classes cause they are boring to lunch...**_**

I walked up to Anna's table to ask her something and set down. Hey is there a phone near the school. "Yeah I think it right outside the school." Anna said. Do you have any change i could use to do the phone. "You don't need any money for it just go type the number and that all you have to do. I walked outside I need to hear a friends voice i typed in the familiar number.

Phone conversation: S- Steve N- Nikki

S - this is the DX this is Steve talking how may i help you.

N- Hey can you tell that Sodapop if he can fix my car.

S- Yeah sure i will what time? Why can't i fix your car i work here to?

N- I'm joking you don't know who I am?

S- um I'm not sure.

N- wow Steve it is your old friend Nikki.

S- Oh I didn't think that was you aren't you suppose to be in school.

N- Yeah I just skipped lunch cause this girl came up to me and talked my ears off so i just came out here to sit out lunch. I wanted to here a familiar voice so I called this number cause no one would be at the Curtis house. Yeah well I wish I could just skip class to talk to you but they would call my mom and she will have a fit.

S- Yeah we don't want that to happen then we would probably never see us again but Soda needs his other friend here. Your mom broke up the dynamic trio now its a duo. Well talk to you Nik.

N- Yep talk to you later Steve.

 ** _ **Skip rest of the day nothing...**_**

I got home i just walk around town till it got late i met some people who knew Dal and we talked I got home it was time to go to bed. I ate and got ready for bed

after I got dressed I went to sleep happy that tomorrow was the weekend so no more learning.

/

 ** **Sorry if it is bad I wanted to update the next one should be Wednesday if I can update it.****

 ** **Review****

 ** **Vote****

 _ ** **-C****_


	5. Chapter 5

I decided since I would be here for a while I decided to hang out with the people I met here. So I will be hanging out with Anna, Allison, and Jasmine so I'll have some friends in till I'm able to visit my friends back in Tulsa.

I got dressed and ready to to go out I decided to call the Curtis house cause I knew somebody will be home I typed in the familiar number ***-***-****

*ring ring Ring*

 **P= ponyboy**

 **N= Nikki**

 **Start:**

 **P- hello who is this?**

 **N- It's Nikki your old friend.**

 **P- Oh everyone here is missing you wishing you were here.**

 **N- yeah New York is way different or where I am at is. How is everybody?**

 **P- well Darry is still working to much. Johnny and Two-bit has been hanging out with me. Steve and Soda have been the same. Dallas I really haven't seen much of him.**

 **N- Knowing Dallas he probably around with some broads or he is in jail.**

 **P- Well I better get going I have to meet Johnny at the drive in bye.**

 **N- I would have to go in a minute anyway cause I'm going shopping with the girls here bye.**

I walked downstairs and waited for them to come to my house and get me.

 ***2 minutes later***

 **Ding ding**

"Hey are you ready to go and also this is Allison, and Jasmine guys this is Nikki she was new to the school" Anna said.

" Well we should all hang out in school." Allison said. "Yeah we definitely should." Jasmine exclaimed with a big smile. We all walked to the car and got in then we went on to the mall.

 **Skip to the mall...**

As we were walking to the front of the mall we saw a group of boy that look like greasers on the wall hanging out talking about want sounds like a big rumble.

 _ **(That is the group of guys plus dally is turned away from her talking to them.)**_

"Those guy think they run this part of town like they run it" Anna said. You guys go ahead I'll catch up to you. " Ok we will be in the closest store so just walk in" Allison said. Ok I'll be there in a second. I waited till they walked in the store because they don't like these people that much. Dallas Winston how dare you run off and not tell anybody I had to find out from pony that you ran off no one knew where you were they thought you were in jail. " two thing one no one talk to me like that and also what are you wearing you would never be caught dead wearing that." Dallas said as he was getting angry with me. For one thing I knew that you wouldn't hurt me and I had no choice I won't get to go back to Tulsa to see you do me and Mom compromise I still wear my regular clothes. Also I need to go before they start wondering where I am or I lose my friends here cause they make this life I'm living in New York easy. I walk in and me and the girl spent along time shopping while I was think I'm somehow going to go to that rumble.

 **/**

 _ **Till next time tell me what you think**_

 _ **\- c**_


	6. An

I need some more ideas for this story leave some in the comments!


End file.
